


Pets

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Millicent's Pets [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Millicent does not approve.





	

She does not like this new one. He is not to be trusted. He is dangerous. His voice is often raised, and his presence makes her beloved pet’s body undergo stress changes. 

Her beloved pet needs her protection. The poor thing has others hunt for him, and doesn’t know enough to stay away from the black menace. It’s up to her to look out for him. 

Millicent is used to her pet putting on fake fur over his vulnerable body, so it isn’t a surprise when the black one isn’t really black. What she really doesn’t like is the fake face. There’s no eyes to stare him down, no mouth to check the shape of. She’s learned how her pet changes, and this one hides. It makes her uncomfortable. 

Pet sometimes screams. The faceless one makes it happen. He occupies the time she’s set aside for bonding activities, making her a second class citizen in her own kingdom! He strokes her pet, and pet grooms him in return. 

It’s not acceptable, and she makes it known. Without fur to defend them, they are weak. She sinks in talons to educate him, makes herself big, hisses her annoyance. 

The thing keeps away from her, but not from pet. 

One day, he’s not here. 

She basks in the knowledge, praising pet with her voice and kneading paws, but pet is sad when he grooms her, and even little songs can’t cheer him. 

Which is when she realises her pet needs the other; she can’t tend to all of his needs. The other one doesn’t injure him, and even if he feels stress changes when he’s around, when he’s not it’s worse. 

When he approaches again, when he arrives once more… she meows loudly at her pet, then stalks around the other with her tail up, but no growl. She winds between his legs so he knows she’s in charge, then she leaps onto the couch to watch. 

Their truce forms. She doesn’t hiss, and he doesn’t recoil. They hold in a steady pattern until something happens to her pet. 

He’s in bed. He’s not eating well, and he’s cold. 

Between them, they find a a way to watch him around the chrono. She sleeps on his chest, and the other by his side. They go from alternating to overlapping, and she opens her eyes in surprise when the other one tries to groom her. 

She permits it. It’s not illegal. 

He speaks in an almost reassuring tone, but he’s needing it, too, so she pushes her head into his palm and chirrs for him. 

The three fall asleep together. 

When her pet wakes up at last, she recognises the expression as one of true happiness on both their faces. He strokes behind her ears, and she kneads to let him know she’s pleased with his recovery. 

The other one slides a hand down her back. She accepts this, and marks him with her scent. 

She has two pets, now. They both require her attention.


End file.
